


Jim is old enough to be Drake's dad.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [29]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Boners, Celebrity Crush, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dry Humping, Erections, Fans, First Crush, Flirting, Forehead Kisses, Hero Worship, Horniness, Inappropriate Erections, Kissing, Lovesickness, Lust, M/M, Neck Kissing, No Sex, No Smut, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Older Man/Younger Man, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Secret Crush, Stalking, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, Unfortunate Implications, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Yet another Negaduck never happens Ah but I've not only added Stalker Drake Mallard but I made things more uncomfortable. And if you click now, you get it all free!
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Jim Starling
Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616077
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Jim is old enough to be Drake's dad.

Jim Starling pushed the arm back into the closet and turned around. Less than a foot from his bill was the younger man that come along to replace him. Drake Mallard smiled, moving in closer as he spoke, "Finally. We are alone together. Darkwing, I.. I want you inside me!" Said like a creepy stalker fan. Jim back into the closet door, going wide eyed. Drake chuckled as he continued, "You are my hero, Fuck me. Fuck me like I'm good enough to be yours!" Starling felt a sicking twist as he realized just how wrong his "replacement" idea was. Suddenly Mallard was wrapped around him, The older duck panicked.

"Kid, I'm old enough to be your dad!" The older actor shouted as he attempted to pry the obsessed fan off. The younger actor held on tighter, possession fueling his voice, "You are all I've ever wanted, I've always wanted you, DW!! Let me wear your skin and become you~♥" The former Darkwing Duck fell to his back and remembered something. The certain Darkwing Duck took a worried face and quickly asked, "Are you okay?" The older man attempted to crawl back and stammered, "You! Y-You are the FUCKING loon who keeps stalking me!!" The Mallard took off his hat and kissed about his head. Starlight went to push him away but found his actions paused as he noticed something. 

As the kisses moved to his neck, Jimmy saw his corkscrew. That shouldn't be out when he meets his stalker fan. There was another thing but it was a little more expected, Drake's corkscrew was up. Starling opened his mouth to protest against the creep on him but very different noises came out. The said creep was rubbing against the hard on and begging, "Put it inside me, Darkwing. Do me, I want you. I Need you." The rubbing changed to dry humping. The fallen star managed to pull himself off the rising star, pointing out harshly, "You could be my son for all I know, kid!" 

The stalker grabbed at the cape and tried to get up, crying out, "Please!! I love you! I'll never meet anyone like you!" The minor celebrity ran and screamed, "I am not interested in someone over 20+ years younger than me, take a hint!!" So the two began the chase. 

The End.


End file.
